


And Never Be Afraid Again

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fighting, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Frank isn't sure about the new girl joining him and his friends for lunch, but all that changes in an instant once he lays eyes on her and all he wants is to keep her safe.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Gerard Way/Original Female Character, Ray Toro/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	And Never Be Afraid Again

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I apparently forgot to update my AO3 account when I posted stories on my tumblr! Hope you all don't mind catching up now!

The school year had barely begun, but Frank was already bored of it. His thoughts were wrapped up in playing in his band with his friends and not in his classes or being around the douchebags that harassed him and his friends. At least it was his now his favorite time of the school day: lunch.

“I invited my friend to eat with us today. She had to change her classes around, so she has lunch this hour now too,” Gerard’s girlfriend Leigh announced when she arrived at the lunch table.

Frank’s defensive nature immediately kicked in, not really interested in bringing someone new into their group. “We only have four chairs,” he argued.

“Fine,” Leigh said getting up and sitting on Gerard’s lap. “Now everyone is happy,” she shot Frank a saccharine smile.

“I know I am,” Gerard grinned as he snaked he arms around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer before she leaned in and they started making out.

“I’m not,” Mikey replied, sounding slightly nauseous at the sight.

“Hey guys, can I sit here?” An unfamiliar voice asked a few minutes later.

Frank looked up and it was as if time stopped when he saw the girl that had just walked up. She was so pretty and even though he didn’t know her, he instantly felt the overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe.

“Oh hey (YN), come sit down!” Leigh said when she finally came up for air. “You know Gerard, that’s his little brother Mikey, and that’s their friend Frank.”

(YN) nodded at each of them before sitting down with her lunch. Gerard had turned to ask Mikey about something while Leigh and (YN) started talking about a class assignment they had coming up, but Frank heard none of that. He was entranced by (YN) who was sitting next to him. He didn’t even realize he was staring until a half-eaten sandwich hit him in the side of the head.

“Fuckin weirdos,” Shawn shouted as he and his friends high fived and left the cafeteria. Shawn was a known bully at school, going after Frank, Gerard, and their friends for ages.

“Assholes,” Frank muttered under his breath. When he looked up, he saw Leigh was holding onto (YN)’s hand protectively.

“You ok?” Gerard asked.

“Yea, I’m fine,” Frank replied.

“We gotta do something to get back at them, this has been going on for too long,” Gerard muttered.

“I don’t wanna get in trouble,” Mikey replied.

“Yea, I don’t want you guys to get in trouble either. If you’re gonna fight ‘em, do it off school grounds,” Leigh suggested.

“Good idea babe,” Gerard replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Leigh then turned to (YN) and whispered something in her ear. (YN) only nodded forlornly in response and Leigh gave her hand another squeeze. Frank wanted to ask what was going on with (YN), but he didn’t know her well enough yet to ask her outright, much to his frustration.

When the bell rang for the end of the period, everyone split up and started heading toward their respective classrooms, but Frank and Leigh were headed the same way.

“Hey, umm, Leigh, what’s the deal with (YN)?” Frank asked.

Leigh smirked a little at him. “Why do you wanna know, Frank?”

He shrugged and shifted the weight of his backpack and tugged at his tie. “You brought her into the group all the sudden, I dunno, I wanna get to know her.”

“Frank, I’ve been dating Gerard for how long, and how much do you even know about me?” Leigh asked.

“I know you love Gee, and umm, you’re friends with (YN) and me and Ray and Mikey, and you like our band, and umm,” he trailed off. He suddenly felt bad for not knowing more about the girl he had been hanging out with for years now and he was hoping she’d help him.

Leigh smiled. “Here,” she pulled out her phone and typed something in. “I know that’s what you want, but go slow with her,” she advised before walking off, smirk still on her face.

Frank scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket. The text from Leigh was just seven digits long, but it was exactly what he wanted to read.

~

Frank paced around his bedroom, phone in hand. He had spent the afternoon thinking about what he wanted to say to (YN). He had typed and deleted hundreds of messages before he accidentally hit send on one that read “ _hey (YN), its frank_ ”. He felt relieved it wasn’t the one that read “ _i think i believe in love at first sight after today_ ”.

He threw his phone onto the bed and picked up his guitar and focused on practicing the riff in the new song the band had been working on. Every few seconds though he would glance across the room to see if there was a new message.

“Fuckin chill out man,” Frank muttered to himself and eventually he managed to get lost in the song. When he finally looked up, he was startled to see how much time had passed.

“Shit shit shit,” he said as he scrambled to check his phone. He had two new messages, both from (YN), but both were sent just a few minutes before.

 _Hi Frank_ 🙂  
_Sorry it took so long to respond, I was tutoring_

‘God, of course she’s smart, she’s probably in AP classes like Leigh. Wait, that’s another thing I know about her, I’ll throw that in her face tomorrow. No focus on (YN),’ he thought.

 _Cool, what subject?_ He replied

_English_

_I love english. What is your class reading?_

They messaged each other back and forth about the books they were reading, then the music they were into. Even though they were just texting he could feel the passion with which (YN) talked about the things she enjoyed. It was such a welcome change from so many of the girls he tried to talk to that only cared about appearing aloof and cool.

~

The next day at school Frank found Leigh and Gerard in front of his locker as usual with Ray.

“Hey Frank,” Leigh greeted him with a knowing smirk.

“Woah man, you look,” Ray trailed off, as he looked his friend up and down. Frank had actually pressed his school uniform that morning, but still had his tie loose around his neck and he spent a long time making sure he got his hair just right.

“You look good,” Gerard confirmed. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“Your mom,” Frank snapped back.

“Clever Iero, very clever,” Gerard replied rolling his eyes.

Just then he caught Leigh’s eye and a realization dawned on him. She hadn’t told the others, not even Gerard, that he had been asking about (YN). He appreciated her keeping it quiet. When the bell rang, everyone headed to their classes, but Frank hurried after Leigh. “Wait up,” he called.

“What’s up,” she asked turning to face him.

“Thanks, for not telling everyone about (YN).”

“I did it as much for her as I did for you Frank. She wouldn’t want to be the center of attention for this sort of thing. I know you guys talked for a long time last night, she was so excited,” Leigh smiled.

“Really?”

“Don’t tell her I told you” she winked and left Frank again standing in the hall slightly stunned and with a stupid grin on his face.

~

The class periods seemed to drag on forever until lunch. He found Mikey had grabbed them a larger table in hopes of not having to watch his older brother make out with his girlfriend the entire hour.  
Frank sat on the bench across from Mikey and soon saw Leigh and Gerard walking up hand in hand. Gerard started walking to the side of the table Frank was sitting on, but Leigh steered him to the side next to Mikey, and moments later (YN) showed up and sat down next to Frank.

“Hey,” Frank said to her, shyness suddenly overwhelming him.

“Hi,” she replied, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Frank glanced up and saw Leigh was grinning. He rolled her eyes at her and gave a quick smile at (YN) before starting in on his lunch.

“Do you guys have practice this weekend?” Leigh asked Gerard.

“Yea, you wanna come?” He asked.

“Obviously,” she grinned. “(YN), you’re gonna come too, right?”

“Can I?” (YN) asked, looking at the band members at the table.

“Yea, no problem,” Gerard replied and Frank nodded in agreement. Mikey just shrugged.

“You’re gonna love them (YN)! They put so much into their music, even the practices are exciting!” Leigh explained enthusiastically.

The rest of the lunch was spent discussing the band. When the bell rang, everyone split up, but again Frank hurried to catch up with Leigh.

“Hey, thanks for everything with (YN),” Frank said. “And sorry for not making more of an effort to get to know you. You’re not just Gee’s girlfriend, you’re really cool.”

“Thanks Frank. I just wanna see (YN) happy and you guys would be so adorable together! Are you going to ask her to homecoming?”

Frank stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, should I? Would she want me to?”

“Ask and find out!” Leigh grinned before ducking into her classroom.

Homecoming was weeks away, so it hadn’t even been on his mind, and in previous years he hadn’t gone, not caring that much about a dumb dance. But suddenly (YN) had come into his life, and Frank would do whatever she wanted to make her happy.

~

It seemed to Frank anytime he wasn’t around or talking to (YN) time was moving at a glacial pace, putting him on edge. He now wished when he had picked his classes he had pushed himself more to take the AP classes so he could spend more time with (YN) instead of seeing her briefly in the halls and at lunch.

By the time Saturday afternoon arrived, he felt like he was going to bounce off the walls. He arrived extra early to the Way household to help get ready for their practice session.

“(YN) and Leigh are still coming, right?” He asked nervously.

“Yea, they were gonna go to the mall to look at homecoming dresses I think,” Gerard replied.

“Does (YN) have a date?” Frank asked almost frantically.

“I don’t think so,” Gerard shrugged. “But I know me and Leigh are gonna go. You should ask (YN) and we can all go. It would be fun.”

“Did Leigh say something? About me and…” he trailed off.

“No, but it’s pretty obvious you like her,” Gerard laughed.

“Shit,” Frank muttered under his breath making Gerard laugh even harder.

“What’s so funny?” Leigh asked as she and (YN) walked up to the open garage.

“Nothing,” Frank muttered before going to plug in his guitar.

(YN) and Leigh sat down in the lawn chairs set up in the corner and the band started their practice.  
Frank gave it his all as they rehearsed their new song. He wanted (YN) to be impressed, and by the glances he stole, she was enjoying the performance. Her eyes were lit up and she was grinning. At one point he even got so confident he shot her a wink and she blushed feverishly.

“I’m gonna stay and hang out with Gerard for a bit, you don’t mind, do you?” Leigh asked (YN) once the practice was over.

“Oh, I guess not. I’ll see you guys on Monday,” (YN) replied before waving and starting back up the driveway. Frank watched her go, not sure if he should have offered to give her a ride until he was being smacked in the arm.

“Go!” Leigh whispered harshly at him, pointing at (YN).

His eyes went wide, and he grabbed his guitar case and ran after her. “(YN), wait up!”

She turned she heard him run up. “Yea?”

“Wanna go grab something to eat?” The question tumbled out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing.

“Yea sure,” she smiled back.

They went to his car and he mentally berated himself for not keeping it cleaner. “Sorry it’s a mess,” he said when she got in.

“It’s ok,” she replied, still smiling. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Umm, pizza?” He offered, trying to remember how much money he had on him.

“Sure,” (YN) agreed and they were off.

Frank’s stomach was in knots the whole drive to the pizza place. What if she didn’t like it? What if she didn’t really like him more than a friend? Was Gerard just bullshitting him when he said he should ask (YN) to the dance?

From the other side of the car (YN)’s head was swimming with the same questions. Was this a pity date? Was this even a date at all? Leigh seemed certain he’d ask her to the dance, but what if she was just making that up? No, Leigh was a good friend, she trusted her not to do things like that.

When they arrived at the pizza place and each ordered a slice. Frank was just thankful he had enough money to cover both.

“I had been meaning to ask, why did you switch classes? I mean I’m really glad you’re in our lunch now, but,” Frank shrugged.

(YN) looked down and Frank immediately regretted asking that. “Remember when Shawn threw a sandwich at you that first day I sat at your table? He was in the class I switched out of, but I guess he was skipping that day or something. He’s always teased me and stuff, but it got worse after I refused to help him cheat on a test. He’s been kinda terrorizing me since then, but I was able to get into an advanced placement class, so I switched.”

Frank was livid, but also dumbstruck. “What an asshole! Fuck him for trying to cheat off you, and how could someone make fun of you? You’re so smart and pretty and interesting! You get so excited about everything you love and so many people are afraid to do that!”

(YN) shrugged. “I dunno. That’s why I never really tried to hang out with anyone until Leigh started talking to me. I didn’t really trust that people would be genuinely nice to me.”

“I’m so sorry (YN), you don’t deserve that,” Frank apologized, reaching out and squeezing her hand. “Gee was right, we should fight those assholes.”

“What? No, you don’t have to get in a fight for me!”

“I just hate the thought of anyone being mean to you because I like you so much,” he confessed and as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes again went wide and he wanted to crawl under the table and die. He covered his face with his hands so he wouldn’t see when (YN) inevitably got up and left.

“I’ve never liked anyone who liked me back,” she said softly, almost in awe.

Frank looked up and (YN) was grinning at him. “So, since I’m on a roll here, do you wanna go to homecoming with me?”

(YN) nodded emphatically at him. “Yes! I’d love to!”

Frank and (YN) spent a while longer together at the pizza place before they got up to leave. As they walked to the door, (YN)’s hand brushed against Frank’s a couple times before she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. Frank looked down at her and squeezed her hand. When they got into the car, (YN) gave him directions back to her house and when they pulled up out front, he got out and walked her to the front door.

“I’m really glad this afternoon worked out,” she smiled.

“Me too. So, I’ll talk to you later then,” Frank said feeling slightly awkward again. Leigh’s words rang through his head, warning him to take it slow with (YN). Instead of leaning in to try to kiss her, he held out his arms to instead give her a hug. When (YN) wrapped her arms around him, he was overwhelmed by how perfect she felt against him, and he didn’t want to let go.

(YN) buried her face against the crook of Frank’s neck. She didn’t want to let him go. She wanted to memorize every part of this moment. She wanted to remember how he smelled, how his hands felt on her back, how warm he was. When she pulled back, he placed a quick peck on her cheek before giving her an awkward smile that made her giggle.

“Night (YN),” he called as he walked back to his car.

“Night Frank,” she replied before going inside.

~

“Do you think I look ok?” (YN) asked turning in the mirror.

“Absolutely! You look amazing! Frank is gonna be speechless,” Leigh grinned from where she was sitting on the bed putting on her shoes. Leigh had come over to help (YN) do her hair and make up for the dance and the boys were on their way over to pick them up.

(YN) turned again, examining the black off the shoulder lace dress with long sleeves, and a skirt that ended at her knee. It wasn’t often that she felt confident in what she was wearing, which is why was relieved to go to a school that required uniforms, but the longer she looked, the more excited and confident she felt.

“Girls, your dates are here!” (YN)’s mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hang on, I wanna go first, I wanna see Frank’s reaction when he sees you!” Leigh said jumping up.

(YN) nodded and smiled before the girls took a moment to squeal with excitement before Leigh calmed herself, smoothed out the skirt of her red dress, and walked out. (YN) took a few deep breaths and listened to the reaction downstairs from her doorway. Gerard was gushing over Leigh and (YN) smiled, loving how much they adored each other.

“Come on (YN)!” Leigh called out. (YN) took another breath, nerves suddenly overwhelming her, and she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs. Her heart was hammering in her chest when she made eye contact with Frank. He was looking at her with a look of adoration and awe.

“Oh, honey you look amazing,” her mother gushed.

“Yea, wow (YN) you look really nice!” Gerard complimented.

“Thanks,” (YN) replied to both, and then turned to Frank, who was still staring at her.

“Told ya he’d be speechless,” Leigh laughed.

“I, no, wow, (YN), yea,” he stammered. “Beautiful,” he finally said and (YN) giggled.

“Thanks Frank. You look really handsome,” she replied, blushing. He was wearing a black button-down shirt with a black tie.

“I got you this,” he said holding up a red rose corsage and (YN) slipped it on her wrist.

“Ok, photo time!” (YN)’s mom announced while ushering everyone into the living room. “Now, Frank you are going to stand here,” she said guiding him where she wanted him in front of the fireplace, “and dear, stand here,” she said to her daughter, instructing her to stand next to Frank. “Now, put your arms around her waist, don’t be nervous!” Frank put his arms around (YN) and she could feel Frank tense behind her. “Now, dear place your hands on top of his.” (YN) moved her hands so they were on top of Frank’s.

(YN)’s mom took a step back. “Oh, how cute!” She announced before she started taking photos. Leigh and Gerard were giggling at their friends’ awkward pose and snapping photos as well.

Despite the awkward moment, (YN) realized how genuinely happy she felt and started to giggle. The laughter was apparently contagious, as behind her she could feel Frank relax and then start to laugh a little as well. Soon they were both laughing, and he had wrapped his hands around her more snugly and pulled her against him.

“That’s the shot we’ve been waiting for!” Leigh called from the back of the living room.

“Isn’t it your turn yet?” Frank asked between laughs.

“Yes, you two come in as well,” (YN)’s mom said ushering Leigh and Gerard to come stand next to the others. Gerard and Leigh were much more comfortable posing together and after a few more combinations of photos, it was time to leave.

“Sorry I couldn’t say anything when you came down, Leigh was right, I was totally speechless,” Frank laughed when they got into the car.

“That’s ok, it made me feel special,” (YN) laughed as well.

“You are special (YN). And beautiful!” Frank exclaimed. “Anyone who can’t see that is crazy.”

(YN) blushed and fiddled with the corsage on her wrist. “Thanks Frank. I mean for giving me a chance and not treating me like a weirdo like almost everyone else does.”

For a moment, a wave of anger washed through Frank. No one in the world deserved to be made to feel like their interests or their talents weren’t important, especially not someone like (YN). He wanted to pulverize the assholes that made her feel like she was anything other than the best thing in the world.

When they pulled up to a stoplight, Frank grabbed (YN)’s hand and looked in her eyes. “(YN), you just point me in the direction of anyone who makes you feel bad and I’ll knock some sense into them. I’d do anything for you, you’re my girl.”

(YN) felt like she was going to start crying happy tears. She had spent so long being lonely, now she had so many friends, cool friends at that, and a boy that cared about her. She didn’t think that if she even went to homecoming that she’d go alone, but she had a date who bought a corsage and her mom seemed to like him too.

“Thank you, Frank. Really, thank you,” she smiled at him and sniffled. Suddenly from behind them Gerard was honking his horn. “Oh, the light is green,” she laughed.

After dinner, they arrived at the dance shortly after it began. The gymnasium was decorated with twinkle lights and streamers, and full of their classmates dressed to the nines.

“Now what do we do?” Frank asked nervously.

“We go get some snacks and we watch people dance stupidly, and then when a song we like comes on, we dance stupidly,” Leigh explained, leading the way to the snack table.

“We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to,” (YN) said as she and Frank followed Gerard and Leigh.

“We can do whatever you want,” Frank smiled at her as they crossed the gym.

The group found a spot in the corner to chat and watch their classmates, and eventually Ray arrived with his date Christa. When a fast song came on, the girls all rushed to the dance floor to dance, while the guys hung back and watched.

“God, I love Leigh,” Gerard said. “How did a bunch of losers like us get so lucky to get girls like them?” And all the guys laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Are you and (YN) serious?” Ray asked Frank.

“I’d like to be, she’s amazing,” he replied dreamily. “But I haven’t even kissed her yet.”

“Why not?” Gerard asked.

“Because unlike you, my girl is not my only source of oxygen,” Frank retorted.

“You think that now, just wait,” Gerard replied knowingly.

On the dance floor, there was a similar conversation going on between the girls as they danced.

“What are you guys going to do after the dance?” Christa asked the others.

“My parents are out of town, so Gerard is staying over,” Leigh grinned.

“I just want Frank to kiss me,” (YN) sighed.

“Wait, he hasn’t even kissed you yet? Haven’t you gone out a few times?” Leigh asked.

“Yea we have, but nope. No kiss,” (YN) shrugged.

“Oh, shit, that might be my fault actually,” Leigh replied nervously.

“Wait, why?”

Leigh bit her lip. “I, umm, told him to take things slow with you, but I didn’t think he’d go that slow.”

(YN) laughed with relief. “I’m just glad its not that he doesn’t like me!”

“Oh no, we can all tell he likes you!” Christa smiled.

“Just take matters into your own hands!” Leigh nodded.

(YN) nodded resolutely as the song ended and a slow song began. She looked around and spotted Frank crossing the floor to her and she couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face.

“Wanna dance?” he asked nervously.

“Yea,” she nodded. He put his hands on her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders. She watched as Ray and Christa swayed together, completely oblivious to everyone around them. Then she spotted Leigh and Gerard, he was holding her close and looking down at her lovingly as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Leigh leaned in and kissed Gerard and (YN) couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

But then she looked back at Frank who smiled at her softly and she smiled back, and her heart skipped a beat. Things with Frank were amazing, and they would happen in their own time. She took a step closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her temple.

The DJ saved the slowest songs for last and at the end of the night the couples all went their separate ways. (YN) and Frank laughed and chatted the whole way back to her house until he parked the car.

“Thanks again for the amazing night Frankie,” (YN) said when they got to the front door.

Frank blushed at the new nickname she had given him, and it only made him more resolute in what he wanted to ask her. “I’m glad you had fun,” he replied sweetly. “Umm, I know we’ve gone out a few times now and I really like you a lot. Can I call you my girlfriend?”

“That would be great,” (YN) replied with a grin, then she bit her lip. It was now or never. She glanced at Frank’s lips and leaned in and Frank took the hint, reaching up and caressing her cheek gently just before their lips met. Frank’s heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn’t believe this beautiful girl had agreed to be his girlfriend and was kissing him after a wonderful night together. (YN) was smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

It felt like it had been forever when they finally pulled back. “Wow,” she murmured.

“You’re so amazing (YN),” Frank smiled down at her.

“Right back at you Frankie,” she replied. “I guess I should go in, I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok?”

Frank nodded before stealing another quick kiss from her. “Goodnight babe.”

“Night,” she grinned as she slipped inside the house.

Frank made his way back to his car, with a grin on his face that just wouldn’t fade.

~

The next couple weeks were some of the best (YN) had experienced since she started high school. She and Frank were joined at the hip whenever they could be, and she enjoyed going out on double dates with their friends. My Chemical Romance even had their first real show, and she, Leigh and Christa were in the front row, cheering their hearts out for their favorite band.

The wonderful series of events came to an abrupt halt one morning. (YN) was standing at her locker grabbing the books for her next class when she heard laughing. She knew that laugh. It was Shawn and his crew. 

“Well look who we have here,” Shawn grinned as he slammed her locker shut and the rest of the crew surrounded her.

“Shawn, please leave me alone, I’m trying to get to class.”

“I bet you are,” Shawn leaned closer to her. “Always trying to get to class like the good little girl that you are.”

YN could feel her face getting warm as she tried to push her way pass.

“Where are you going, bitch? I didn’t say you could leave.” Shawn reached out and grabbed YN’s arm which caused her to drop her books and threw her back into the lockers, which caused everyone in the hallway to look at them. “You think you are better than everyone all because of your grades? You had no problem letting me get fucked over in history class, and now I’m on academic probation from the lacrosse team. You are nothing, whore. You are nothing more than just a good little slut who needs a good dick to really teach her a lesson.”

YN couldn’t help herself as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes tight and wished he would just disappear.

“That’s right, you won’t do anything, but cry like the little bitch you are.”

“But I will,” Frank said from behind Shawn.

Shawn turned to find Frank, fists clenched, jaw set. “What are you gonna do about it, dweeb?”

“After school I’m gonna kick your ass at Manor Park.”

“Frankie,” (YN) started to object.

“4 PM, we’ll be there,” Shawn replied before pushing past Frank, his friends following suit.

As soon as they were gone, Frank rushed to (YN). “(YN) are you ok? Did he hurt you?” He asked brushing away the tears on her cheeks, his eyes searching hers.

“Yea, I was just scared. Please don’t fight him, I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“He deserves to get his ass kicked. He’s been terrorizing you for ages and it ends today! I can take him.”

“There’s no way I’m gonna change your mind, huh?”

“None at all babe,” he smiled. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.”

~

It was almost 4 PM and Frank stood alone in the shelter in the park. He told (YN) not to come, he didn’t want her to worry. He heard voices and turned to see if it was Shawn, but instead saw Gerard, Mikey and Ray coming up the sidewalk.

“What are you guys doing here?” Frank asked.

“(YN) told Leigh you were gonna fight Shawn, we’re here for back up,” Gerard replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Thanks guys,” Frank replied.

Suddenly the sound of a car speeding up the street grabbed their attention. They watched as Shawn and his crew piled out and stalked across the grass.

“Brought your freak friends for back up? Fucking coward. You wanna back down now and go cry to your little bitch of a girlfriend, Iero?” Shawn taunted.

“You brought your crew too, you fucking idiot. And I’m gonna make you wish you never even looked at (YN),” Frank snapped back.

Both sides squared up to each other, staring the other side down, daring them to make the first move.

“Fuck this,” Frank finally muttered and launched himself at Shawn, his first punch landing square on his nose. This action set everyone off, fists being thrown on each side. Frank got Shawn down on the ground, throwing punch after punch at the bully. Shawn finally swung back and connected with Frank’s eye, knocking him back. Having Frank off him was enough for Shawn to scramble to his feet.

“Come on, lets get away from these freaks,” he spat, blood running down his face which was already swollen and bruised. The rest of Shawn’s friends were equally beaten, apparently having underestimated the bandmates.

“You guys alright?” Frank asked, looking back at his friends. Ray was the worst off, looking like he had gotten a bad cut on the head, and Mikey had a blood nose. Gerard had a bloody nose as well but was grinning devilishly.

“That was fucking awesome!” Gerard exclaimed. “I’ve never felt so alive!”

“Guys, are you ok?” The gang turned and saw (YN) and Leigh running across the park. “Oh my god, you’re all bloody!” (YN) exclaimed as she rushed to Frank, gently touching the bruising skin by his eye. Leigh hurried to Gerard and he pulled her in for a kiss. Mikey just rolled his eyes.

“Frank kicked Shawn’s ass!” Ray exclaimed.

“I don’t think he’s ever gonna bother you again babe,” Frank smiled down at (YN). She reached up and pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” (YN) said when she pulled back, resting her forehead against Frank’s.

Leigh finally came up for air from her kiss with Gerard. “My house is around the corner, let’s go back there.”

Everyone turned to follow Leigh, except Frank, who took (YN)’s hand. “(YN) hang on,” he said, his voice tinged with nervousness.

“What’s wrong Frank?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Nothing, I just wanna tell you, umm… I’d fight anyone for you. Any day, any time. I’d do anything for you (YN) because I really love you,” he said, his eyes on the ground.

“Frankie,” she started, and he looked up. “I love you too, so much! But please, no more fights, not for a long time,” she giggled.

Frank grinned and pulled her to him again, their lips connecting, both smiling.

“Are you lovebirds coming?” Gerard shouted from the distance, and they pulled back.

“Come on, let’s go catch up with them,” (YN) said, taking Frank’s hand and they hurried to meet up with their friends.


End file.
